Gordon Gekko
Gordon Gekko is a character that went up against Adam Smith in Gordon Gekko VS Adam Smith. Info About The Rapper Gordon Gekko is a stock broker and the main antagonist in the film series Wall Street. Gordon is a legendary Wall Street player that Bud Fox looks up to whom is hired by Gekko for an inside job on Bluestar Airlines which Bud's father works for. Bud learns that Gekko plans to dissolve the company and sell off Bluestar's assets in order to access cash in the company's pension plan, leaving workers at Bluestar unemployed. Bud hides a wire in his collar to get a confession from Gekko which he does leading Gekko to prison. Gekko is a character that is praised by critics and is known by his "Greed is Good" Speech. The Lyrics Verse 1: Get out of here Smith! For time is money it also can be as sweet as milk and honey. I'm known by Film Institutes and Forbes Magazine, i'm the top hat to your thimble in this Monopoly! I can be like Francis, and have you enlightened, but if its a battle you want then prepare for a fighting. I take Warren Buffet and Karl Marx and put them to the edge of my cigerette to light the spark. You were captured by gypsies at the age of 3 with foolishness like that go back to Kirkcaldy! For i'm running this show! Is that understood? Cause you should know by now that Greed is Good! Verse 2: I'm Supreme! I soar high like Bluestar Airlines while noboyd invests in any of your rhymes. I get millions of praise from the academy while all you got is a top at some university I built it all up with my own wit while your two books are just polar opposites Wealth Of Nations is crap! And so is Moral Sentiments! And your breath so bad, you're gonna need a peppermint! Do you really want me to express my rapper aggression Cause I bring you so low, we'll call it The Great Depression and my best verse is done! This is where I park it! For i'm the stock broker who owns The Stock Market Lost Lyrics: It seems that I have hit a bump to a man's land who shall be a golf course, thanks to my man Trump No need for Moral Sentiments cause I know Greed is good You and me as equal? Please, the idea's misunderstood I tell you Mr. Adam Smith will certainly get beat since he dares tries to step into the world of Wall Street! Francis, should have told you not to mess with me Call me Rich Uncle Penny Bags, cause I own the Monopoly No need for boring lectures from Edinburgh University or any of your ethnic philosophy but go ahead outrap me if you can but either way I'll beat you like I did to Wildman Cameos Sigmund Freud VS Dr. Phil- He was in the audience with Link, Brett Favre, Professor X, Wonder Woman, Steve Burns, Davy Jones (Monkees), Jim Henson, and Ötzi The Iceman Colonel Sanders VS Gordon Ramsay- He was in Hell along with Davy Jones (Pirate),Chernabog, Gordon Gekko, Ted Bundy, Light Yagami, and Dracula. 3 curtains of freud and phil.png|Sigmund Freud VS Dr. Phil File:Hell.png|Colonel Sanders VS Gordon Ramsay Trivia *He is the fourth villain in a DRB alongside Magneto, Davy Jones (Pirate), and Chernabog Category:Dragon Rap Battles Participant Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Character Category:Gordon Gekko VS Adam Smith